Demon of the leaf
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: Naruto fought sasuke at the valley of the end and won. Naruto leaves the leaf village because he is weak and plans to come back after he gets stronger. What happen if he get train by Kuriarare Kushimaru's spirit and he have some jutsus from every village. What happens if he takes over the Nuibari and returns to the leaf.
1. Chapter 1: rasengan vs Chidori

Demon of the leaf Chapter one: Rasengan vs. Chidori.

Naruto and Sasuke is at the valley of the end staring at each other.

"Sasuke stop this, I don't want to hurt you." said Naruto.

"Hurt me, Please dobe, you are the fucking dead last." said Sasuke.

"This is your last warning as friend and brother. Please return to the leaf and forget your revenage" said Naruto.

"We are not friends or brothers ." sid Sasuke.

"Then you leave me no choice." said Naruto as he ran at Sasuke.

Naruto send a knee to Sasuke's stomach follow by an upper grab Naruto's arm and smile before he elbow Naruto in the dodge Sasuke kick follow by another kick.

"You got faster Naruto, It doesn't matter." said Sasuke.

"If I have to break your bones and drag your dumb ass back teme, I will." said Naruto as send multiple punches to sasukes ribs, stomach, and jaw before he send a kick to side of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke pick himself up before he start to laugh.

"Is that the best you can do?, Maybe I should make you bow and break you before I do the world the favor by killing you." said Sasuke.

"You one that is going to be bow to the Snake and his men if you won't return." said Naruto.

"I don't bow to anyone." said Sasuke as he charge up a chidori as Naruto made a Rasengan.

"Chidori/Rasengan" yell Sasuke/Naruto as they run at each other.

Naruto's rasengan and Sasuke's chidori had hit them had ben threw by the hit and crash into the Madra statue whieNaruto crash into Hashirama pull himself out of the hole that was in the statue same as Naruto. Sasuke is in his cursed seal level one form while Naruto was in his one tail kyuubi's charka form.

"SASUKEEEEE" yell Naruto as he disapear then repear above Sasuke.

Naruto send a punch to Sasuke before he grab him with his charka arms and threw him in the air.

"You will return to the leaf village, to Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he jump in the air.

Naruto use his Charka hands to hold Sasuke as he punch and kick Sasuke over thirty times before throwing him was about to send a charka fist at Sasuke before Sasuke appear above Naruto.

" I don't think so." said Sasuke as he send a kick tothe back of Naruto's headand sending him to the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke." I can't let you win." said Naruto as he start to grew a three tailed.

Sasuke turn into his final form of the cursed seal.

"Fire release: Dancing Phoenix" said Sasuke before he shot a fire ballat Naruto that turn into a phoenix.

Naruto keep on dodging it until it have hit send his three tails at try to dodge but one of the tails grab his leg and pull him to send punch the send Sasuke back in the repeat this like he was playing with a yo-yo.

"Do you have enougth?" ask Naruto as he lost his charka form and Sasuke had turn back to normal.

Sasuke start to charge up another chidori before running at Naruto made a weak verison of his rasenagan.Naruto's rasengan and Sasuke's chidori had hit them had ben threw by the hit and crash into the Madra statue whieNaruto crash into Hashirama pull himself out of the hole again but this time he had some broken ribs, left arm, right leg and a hole inches away from his drag himself to sasuke and sw Sasuke knock out. Sasuke got his ribs,both arms and both legs pick up Sasuke and start to head back to the leaf village.

"I might not make it, if I don't get help as so as possible, but at lease I know I will keep my promise." thought Naruto before he cougth out blood.

Naruto was have way back before he got stop by kabuto and three others.

"I see you had beat Sasuke." said Kabuto.

"Move out of my way or I will." said Naruto before he cough out blood again and Kabuto start to look blurry to him.

"You will what? Look at you if you don't get help you will died." said Kabuto.

"Fuck you, I won'tlet you take Sasuke." said Naruto as he almost lost his grip on Sasuke.

"Either way I will take Sasuke I can kill you or let you died ." said Kabuto.

"I don't think so." said Kakashi.

"Well well isn't it Kakashi. It is four against one since Naruto is going to died he can't help you." said Kabuto.

"Nope it is four against eight." said Asuma as he ,Kurenai, Yugao and Baki appear by Naruto and Sasuke while Guy, Iruka and Jiraiya appear by Kakashi.

"Lord Orochimaru will have Sasuke soon." said Kabuto before he disappear with three others.

Naruto cough out blood again.

"Please take Sasuke for me." said Naruto before Asuma took Sasuke from Naruto.

Naruto cough out more blood before passing out. Kakashi pick up Naruto before taking off with others.

"I won't let you die Naruto." said Kakashi.

Once they got home Kakashi ran pass Sakura with Naruto while Asuma walk pass her with Sasuke.

"What happen?" ask Sakura.

"Sasuke did that to Naruto while Naruto hold back on him and still drag Sasuke half way here before he pass out." said Jiraiya.

Once Kakashi got to the hospital, he saw Shizune and Tsunade about to leave until she saw Naruto she had couple of people take care of Sasuke while Shizune, nine doctors plus here go take care of Naruto.

After an hour of Tsunade, Shizune,nine doctors, and Kurama had finally heal Naruto fully.

"How is Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" ask Sakura.

"Sasuke got at lease ten broken bones and will be in the hositpal for couple of weeks and Naruto had heal from the hole in his chest and broken bones and can leave in couple of days." said Tsunade.

"Can I go see Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" ask Sakura.

"Yes, but before you go see them, let me give you some advice, stop chasing after Sasuke, I use to be like you chasing after Orochimaru, once Jiraiya left, I learn that I miss him more then Orochimaru. Yes Jirsiya flirts with me still but he had move on he only does that to joke around. What I am saying don't be like me and wish to have what I could had if I haven't keep denying and ingore him." said Tsuande.

"I don't like Naruto like that." said Sakura.

"You might not know it let until it is to late like me." said Tsuande.

"Why don't you tell Jiraiya how you feel? Maybe he still likes you but acts like he doesn't so he won't get rejected." said Sakura.

"Maybe I will. Sakura think about what we were talking about." said Tsunade before Sakura left.

"Lord hokage the council wants a meeting about Naruto and his punishment." said Boar.

"Figue they want to give Naruto a punishment, but as hokage and if I have to I will get the fire daimyo to reverse anything they try to have or do to Naruto." said Tsunade.

"The meeting is in two days."said Boar.

"Thank you Boar." said Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2: fare well for now

Demon of the leaf Chapter 2: fare well for now

Please leave Reviews. Who will you like to see with Sasuke? Who will you like to see with Kiba? Should Ino be with Chouji or Shikamaru? Leave a review with the answers or writing me a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not. proof1:  r/10237083/ proof 2:  r/9432429/ proof3:  r/9685647/ proof4:  r/10348096/ proof5:  r/10346966/ proof6:  r/10346952/ proof7:  r/10346943/ proof8:  r/10346903/

Tsunade and Naruto is in the council room.

"I say the boy is weak so why we don't train him?" ask Danzo.

"I agree we should train the boy." said Hiashi.

"I also agreed with them." said Galaco.

"I got some people who can train him." said Chouza.

"I say we should kill the Demon." said Homura Mitokado.

"I agree." said Koharu Utature.

"I say we should banned him." Ventus Askura.

"I second that."said Kiyomi Himura.

"I disareed with both, He shouldn't get punish for doing his job.I also request the next time anybody call him a demon again should get kill for breaking the 3rd hokage's law." said Galaco Hirachi.

"I think we should banned him, then have him follow then kill so the village won't think anything about it." said Himuki Kokutan.

"I second that." said Setsuri Tamashi.

"I agreed also we will should seal the demon into another child." said Tsuyoi Hyo.

"I disareed and I agreed with Galaco." said Homare Yukimi.

"I agreed with Galaco." said Inoichi Yamanaka.

"I also agreed with Galaco." said Shikaku Nara.

"I will dias agreed about killing him but I agreed on banning him at lease he won't have to deal with this village anymore." said Shibi Aburame.

"I think we should treat the boy with some respect and raise his rank." said Chouza Akimichi.

"I will agreed with that." said Homare Yukimi.

"Me too." said Shikaku Nara.

"Me too." said Tsume Inuzuka.

"I also areed." said Tsunade, Galaco, Tsunade, Inoichi, Asuma.

"I think he should had been promoted at the exams so I agreed." said Hiashi Hyuga.

"I agreed with Hiashi but I think I should train the boy." said Danzo.

"No Danzo, I won'tlet you train Naruto and use him as a weapon." said Tsunade.

"Can I leave the meeting and later you can tell me what you guys agreed on?" ask Naruto.

"Yes Naruto." said Tsunade.

Naruto left the meeting instead of heading straight home he side to sneak in the Anbu,Jonin, and Chunn vaults.

"If I am going to get better and stronger or this village and prove to the council I am strong enougth for this village." thought Naruto as he summon shadow clones and have them enter the valut and write down any good jutsus and fighting they were done they came to Naruto and hand him the seal the papers into a scroll.

"These jutsus maybe good but will these be enougth to make me stronger? I know I can go into the Hokage's office and sneak into her vault again and copy some jutsus from the scroll of seal and maybe some other jutsus and fight styles." thought Naruto before he turn himself into Tsunade and walk to her Office.

"Lady Tsunade." said Sakura.

"What do you want?" ask Naruto.

"I was thinking about what we where talking about two days ago and I am not sure now." said Sakura.

"Come back in two and a half hours and we can talk about the whole thing but remind me why you are here." said Naruto.

"Ok Lady Tsunade." said Sakura before she left.

"Wonder what they were talking about." thought Naruto as he enter the office.

Naruto made four shadow clones and order them to go to the vault andcopy good and useful jutsus and other things. Naruto wa going throw the office trying to find anything useul until he founda scroll that gots his name on it with a letter in a small vault also in the vault their twin swords with a orange and black fox handles and black blades. On the blade there was an orange Uzamaki swirls. The 4th hokage's thunder god kunais. Naruto begin to read the letter.

Dear Naruto,

In the scroll is your mother and My jutsus and fighting styles.I also made sure that I add My and your mothers clan jutus and fighting style. I hope you get this on your fourth birthday if you don't then that means your godfather is waiting for you to be old enougth to have theses. In the vault also has your mother's swords and my kunais. Your godmother Tsunade is keep your money safe even if she has an gambling promble she won't spend it unlike Jiraiya. Sorry for us not being there and sorry that I had seal the nine taled fox into you. If you gotthis letter then I am dead and your mom had died from proctecting will always love you. Never forget you are a hero.

Love your Dad and Mom

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamki Namikaze.

"So my parents are the 4th Hokage aka Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero aka Tomato." thought Naruto as he seal the letter, scrolls from his clones and everything that is in the vault into a scroll before sealing the scroll into his hurry and left the hokage's office to get to his seal all his things into a scroll he found a scroll on his kitchen table with a note.

Naruto, Anko and I want to teach you these so meet us tomorrow at the entrance of the forest of sensei Kakashi.

Naruto seal the scroll with the other scroll into his arm.

"Sorry sensei, but I won't be there for along long time." said Naruto before he close his aparment door for the last time.

Naruto jump on the roof before he reach the front walk infront f the two guards.

"Sexy no jutsu." said Naruto as he turn into a naked girl.

The two guards pass out with their noes left the leaf village.

"I will return one day, when I am stronger." said Naruto.

Tsunade had left the meeting two and half hours a big smile.

"Lady Tsunade, you seem to be in a good mood." said Shizune.

"I am, because Naruto got promoted to chunin and now he can have his things that Jiraiya and I had agreed that once Naruto is seventeen or a chunin he can recieve his things and know who his parents are." Tsuande.

"Lady Tsunade, You told me to remind you about our talk later." said Sakura.

"When did I said this?" ask Tsuande.

"Two and half hours ago." said Sakura.

"There is no way, I told you to remind me anything when I was in a meeting until now.' said Tsunade.

"That mean smebody was acting like you for some reason." said Shizune.

"Sakura where were you when this happen?" ask Tsunade.

"At your office." said Sakura.

Tsunade hurry to her office.

Tsunade and shizune search the whole room and nothing had been notice that the vault with Naruto's things except the keys to his parent's placewhich is with Jiraiya and the money which is with Shizune had been open the Vault.

"Noooo." said Tsuande.

Jiraiya hurry to get to Tsuande.

"What is wrong?" ask Shizune.

"They stole everything that belongs to Naruto." said Tsunade.

"Naruto had pack his things and left the village." said Jiraiya.

"How do you know that?" said Shizune.

"He left a letter and he was the one who took his things.I try to reverse summon him butthe toads said that the boy don't wan'tanything do with us until he is ready to return so they won't reverse summon for me." said Jiraiya.

"Cat and Boar, I want you two go with Jiraiya to seach for Kakashi, Shikika, Tsume and have them go with you." order Tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3: fox vs spirit

Demon of the leaf Chapter 3: fox vs. spirit?

It been three weeks since Naruto left.

"How the hell he is so far away?" ask Jiraiya.

"You didn't know, he had half of anbu and jounins chase him around the village for good four hours." said Kakashi.

"So he is a good week and half head of us." said Boar.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura keep asking herself "Why did he left? Is it my fault?"

Sakura was looking at the team seven picture.

"Should I have give him a chance?, he had always been there for me." thought Sakura.

"Honey They will bring your team mate back." said Mebuki as she and her husband enter the room.

"Mom, do you think it is my fault he left, I had ask him to go bring Sasuke-kun back for me?" ask Sakura as she startto cry

"No, honey it is not your fault, if anything it is the village fault." said Kizashi.

"What do you mean it is the village's fault?" ask Sakura.

"Can tell you honey, because it is S-rank serect." said Kizashi.

"Why is it an S-rank secert?" thought Sakura.

_**With Sasuke**_

"Naruto, you should have stay." said Sasuke.

"Only if I haven't try to leave thenyou will still be here." said Sasuke.

"It is my fault, it is really my fault." Sasuke as he punch the wall before he drop to his nees.

"My only friend, my best friend, my brother left and it is because of me, I should have been more a friend then I was, I try to kill him, why did I try to kill him?." said Sasuke as he start to cry.

_**With Sasuke and Sakura**_

"I promise you this time Naruto, everything will be different." said Sasuke and Sakura.

"I will treat you way better, then the last time. I hope they will bring you back soon." said Sasuke and Sakura.

_**With Naruto**_

"This stone is strange." thought Naruto.

_**Flashback- 6 days ago**_

Naruto stop to take a lunch break. There was a orange and black stone that keep on flashing. So Naruto pick it up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" scream Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." said a voice

"Who are you and and how do you know my name?" ask Naruto.

"It doesn't matter right now, the stone have choose you." said a mystery person.

"What do you mean it had choose me?" ask Naruto.

"The stone looks for the person who it thinks it should give it powers too." said the mystery person.

"What powers?" ask Naruto.

" You will have bloodlines and the dojutsu that you got right now." said the mystery person.

"What dojutsu?" ask Naruto.

The mystery person made an ice mirror so Naruto can see his looks like Sasuke's red rinnegan, with the kyuubi-sage in the middle. in middle of that is a white pupil.

"What is the dojutsu call?" ask Naruto.

"It is call the juubigan,and before you can ask to make it go back to your norml eyes just remove the charka from your eyes but if you want to activate youres just add charka to them. Now your bloodlines, well I will teach you them later once you found a place." said the mystery person.

_**Flash back end**_

Naruto was walking until a guy who is wearing an mist anbu mask and long hair stop him. Naruto try to go around him but he keeps blocking Naruto.

"Get out of my way." said Naruto as he send a clone at the guy but only it went throw him.

"I you won'tbe going any were, because you will died." said the guy.

Naruto keep sending clones at the guy but they keep going throw him before he destroy them.

"You can hurt me, I am already dead." said the guy.

"Youuuuu are a ghooost."said Naruto.

"Yes, now get ready to die." said the guy.

"I am not going to died, I will get strong for my village, I will be hokage." yell Naruto.

Naruto made ten clones and each one made an Rasengan. Naruto send the rasengans at the man. They just went throw him. Naruto hurry and try to run but the ghost show up infront of ghost pull out his needle sword and went to stab Naruto. Naruto hurry and dodge the attack.

"Water release: one hundred deadly needles." said the ghost as he made needles of water and send them at Naruto.

Naruto keep on dodging them but got hit by couple of them.

"Ahhhhh" scream Naruto.

"Hiding in mist technique" said the ghost.

The mist start to cover the area.

"I know this jutsu, Zabuza use this against me and my team." said Naruto.

"So you faught one of my fellow team mate." said the ghost.

"Yes" said Naruto.

"Well tell me, how was it like?" said the ghost.

Naruto told him the story.

"So, you change his heart." said the ghost.

"Yes, can you tell me who you are?" ask Naruto.

"My name is _Kushimaru Kuriarare, was a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, user of the _Nuibari." said Kushimaru.

"So I am fighting the spirt of one of seven swordsmen." said Naruto.

Kushimaru show up behind Naruto.

"I got a feeling that I am going to like you." said Kushimaru before he knock out Naruto.

Kushimaru put his hand on Naruto before disppearing with him.

Naruto woke up in a place where there was a huge trainning grounds. It has everything, from an area that is -200 degrees to an area that is 200 degrees.

"You are finally awake." said Kushimaru.

"Where am I?" ask Naruto.

"This place here is my training place.I will like you to pass it down to you with my sword." said Kushimaru.

"Why?" ask Naruto.

"Because I was once like you, so I am going to help you reach your goals and I will be trainging you for the next six years."said Kushimaru.

"Ready?" ask Naruto.

"Yes" said Kushimaru.


	4. Chapter 4: It is time to hunt

Demon of the leaf chapter 4 : It is time to hunt

This chapter is a time skip. Throw out the story I will do flash backs of his training.

It been five years and 362 days since he left.. Naruto found out the voice was the kyuubi but with less evilness to it. Naruto grew his hair a little. He now wearing a black demonic phantom mask with three stripes on each cheek, orange teeth, orange outline around the eyes and an orange number nine on the forehead of the mask . He is wearing black anbu clothes with orange demonic phantom riding on a nine tailed fox on the back. He was wearing over the anbu clothes is a black hoody coat with orange demonic phantom riding on a nine tailed fox on the back. He has on black fingerless gloves like Kakashi's and black ninja got his mother's blades on his back with the nuibari in the middle of them. Rest of his weapons are seal all over his clothes. He made a seal where his clothes will change colrs to match the villages and towns he visits.

_**Flash back- meeting the mystery voice**_

"This is the perfect place to train your bloodline." said the mystery voice.

"Since we got a good place, can you tell me who you are?" ask Naruto.

"My name is Kurama." said Kurama.

"Nice to meet you Kurama." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you again Naruto." said Kurama.

"We meet before?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto you request rent from since I live inside of you." said Kurama.

"You are the Kyuubi." said Naruto.

"Yes, I am The nine tailed fox, one you know as the kyuubi." said Kurama.

_**Flash back end**_

"Naruto, It is time to test your skills and see are you ready to return." said Kurama.

"I agree with Kurama. It is time for you to go kill." said Kuriarare Kushimaru.

"You need to kill as many people as you can in two hours. Make sure it is more then the last time" said Kurama.

"In joy your killing, now go hunt." said Kuriarare Kushimaru.

"Yes senseis." said Naruto.

"Do you remember the rules?" ask Kurama.

"Yes, kill only bandits and missing- nins so I can collect money and their things." said Naruto.

"Yes, now what is the other rule?" ask Kuriarare Kushimaru.

"Always show no fear or regret." said Naruto.

"Remember if you need use my chakra you are free to use it." said Kurama.

_**Flash back-two years ago**_

"Naruto, It is time to train you using your new bloodlines and controling my charka so you can get pass seven tails before losing control." said Kurama.

"Yes Kurama." said Naruto.

Naruto made four hundred clones and order them to work on the bloodlies while he work on controlling the kyuubi's charka. Naruto sat down and cross his legs, then he close his eyes and breath in and out nice and slow. Red charka start to cover Naruto. He slowly grow a tail follow by two more. His skin start to peel as he grew two more tails. When grew his six tail he was now cover in bones.

"You can do it Naruto, You can make it pass seven." said Kurama as Naruto grew another tail and muscles.

"I can do this, I won't lose control, I won't lose control, I won'tlose controllllllllll." said Naruto as he grew an eighth tail.

"Yes, I did it, now try to get to the fail tail." said Naruto as he drawing more of the kyuubi Charka.

"If you can control all nine tails then we can work on the charka coat forms." said Kurama.

Naruto grew his nine tail but he lost control and try to escape the training area but Kurama calming him down from the inside while Kuriarare Kushimaru use a sealing jutsu to bring him back to normal.

Once Naruto was back to his old self he went to try it again.

_**Flash back over**_

Naruto transfer his training area to a different dimession. He put a seal where he can teleport to it anytime he wants. Naruto teleport himself out of his training area / home for four and half years.

"Remember if you can kill enougth people that Kuriarare Kushimaru and I agreed on then, you will be ready to return." said Kurama.

"Yes Kurama." said Naruto.

Naruto left his his training field/ home. After fourty minutes of running around Naruto found a camp.

"When Daichi finish with the bitch, I want my turn." said a bandit.

"Breaking these bitches and turning them into our sex slaves is getting easier." said another bandit.

"When shoud we kill her son and husbandnin front of her and the daugther?" ask another.

"After Daichi takes his turn on the whore's daughter." said another bandit.

There was a mist start to cover the camp.

"I hate bandits but I hate the most is when they rape people." said Naruto with a scary voice.

"Who are you?" ask a bandit.

"I am yours worst fucking nightmare." said Naruto with a scary voice.

"Ahhhhhh" scream a bandit after his left hand got cut off.

Naruto show up be hind him.

"Boo" said Naruto.

Before the guy can scream Naruto put a sword to his throat and slice it. Blood squirt all over the floor. Then the bandi drop to the ground chokeing on his own blood.

"You all going to die! ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Naruto said with a scary laugth.

"Ahhhhhhhh" said a bandit.

"The bandits keep hearing their friends scream before they lose their lifes.

"What the fuck is going on?" ask Daichi as he left th tent.

"It is a demon. His killing us all." said a bandit before a blade perice his throat kill the man right infront of Daichi.

Naruto clear the mist to reveal all the bandits except Daichi and one more are dead.

"Please d-don't kill-l me" beg the bandit.

"Why should I, these people beg you to leave them alone instead you guys tourcer them and rape the women and girl, beat them over, then you plan on killing the boy and his father infront the women and her daugther. " said Naruto.

"I am sorry." said the bandit.

"Longsword Ninja Art: _Wire Crucifixion_ " said Naruto.

Using Nuibari and wire strings, Naruto strings his opponent in a way that leaves their bodies looking as though they were crucified. Naruto keep on stabbing the guy in in different areas of the bandit's body.

"Ahhhhh, please no more." scream the bandit.

"No more you say, Why quit we are having so much fun?" said/ ask Naruto before he did a final blow by piercing him with Nuibari, leaving the bandit to die a slow painful death.

"I heard of you, you are know as demonic phantom, the ghost, and the guardian angel ." said Daichi.

"You forgot my other nick name." said Naruto.

"And what is that?" ask Daichi.

"Demon of the leaf." said Naruto.

"I will make sure to let people know that after I kill you." said Daichi.

"Lava release: multiple lava bullets." said Naruto before shooting bullets made of lava at Daichi.

Daichi dodge the attack.

"Water release: one thousands water needles." said Daichi before he made one thousand needles ade water and send it at Naruto.

Naruto throw the thunder god kunai pass Daichi's head. Naruto disappear then reppear behind Daichi.

"Scorch release: demonic Chains" said Naruto before two chains cover Daichi and suck all the life and charka out of him leaving ony skin and bones.

Naruto untied the man and his son before he went to the tent and untied the woman and her daugther.

"How can we thank you?" ask the man.

"Tell people that I save you and add my other nickname to the list." said Naruto before he seal all the bodies into a scroll and then he took all the money and gave some to the family then he grab all of the weapons and seal them into the scroll.

Naruto head out to the nearest village and turn in the bodies for the rewards.


	5. Chapter 5: returning home part 1

Demon of the leaf chapter 5: Returning home part 1

Yes Jiraiya is with team 7 in this chapter but he haven't train Sakura or Sasuke.

Naruto have arrive at the gates. Naruto start to walk threw the gates he got stop.

"You need to sign in." Izumo and Kotetsu said.

"Who is going to make me?" Naruto ask as he start to walk away.

Izumo and Kotetsu went to stop Naruto but Naruto send a kick to both of them and sending them back into their chairs.

"Tell your hokage the Demon of the Leaf have return." Naruto said before his partners and him had disappear leaving reddish black lightning every where.

Izumo and Kotetsu wrote a note and send it to Tsunade.

four hours earier

Naruto had add a white phoenix with a red whirlpool on each shoulder of his hoody and abnu clothes. Naruto seal all his jutsus fightying styles scrolls ina scroll before he seal the scroll into his body. Naruto put his clothes on then his mask on. Before he left he put his hoody over his head.

"My spirt will be in your sword when ever you need me I will be there." Kuriarare Kushimaru before he disapper into the sword.

"Bestumis (soul beast)" Naruto said making a black wolf- fox hybrid with red eyes to come to Naruto.

"Shimo ( frost) " Naruto said making a white phenoix- hawk hybrid with blue eyes fly to Naruto and land on Naruto's shoulder.

"Time to go home." Naruto said before Naruto left with his two partners.

back to the the present With Naruto

Naruto went to his old team training grounds where he found Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sasuke at.

"We still have no clues where Naruto is." Jiraiya said.

"If I haven't left the village the first place then he wouldn't left the leaf villag." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you need to stop blaming yourself, it is my fault, I ask him to bring you back to me." Sakura said.

"When we will found him, we will be a better team for him." Kakashi said.

"Time to have some found." Naruto though.

"Hidden in the mist technique" as he went threw hand signs.

A mist start to cover team sevens training ground. Naruto threw a kunai in the air then went threw some more handsigns.

Sasuke and Kakashi activate their sharigan.

"Show your self coward." Sasuke said.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said making four more Kunais that land around teams seven traing grounds.

Naruto went threw some more hand signs.

"Five point deadly star barrier." Naruto said.

With Tsunade

A bird threw into the hokage's office.

Tsunade grab the letter. When Tsunade was about to call the Anbu Boar hurry and enter the office.

"We got a promble at team 7 traing grounds." Boar said.

"What is the promble?" Tsunade ask.

"It better if you go see for your self." Boar said.

Tsunade left with Boar and four other Anbu. When Tsunade went outside she saw a huge red barrier.

Tsunade and her Anbu hurry and went to team seven training grounds.

With Naruto

"Time to see how strong you guys got." Naruto thought before he jump down from the trees.

"You guys are my next victems." Naruto said with a laugh that will make you shit your self.

Naruto release the mist to reveal himself. Naruto start to go threw some hand signs.

"Lava release" Multiple lava balls." thought before he shoot balls made of lava at his old team and senseis.

"Water release: water wall" Sasuke said as he made a wall made of water.

Naruto made it where they had split up Naruto show up in front of Sasuke and went to stab him with the kunai which Sasuke block.

"You got one hand to block yoursself and the other one to attack." Naruto said.

"You do too." Sasuke said.

Naruto put his free hand above his face.

"You should rember this." Naruto said as he went threw hand signs with one hand,

Sasuke eyes widden.

"Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death" Naruto said as needles made out of water came from water that was left oof the water wall.

Sasuke jump out of the way to dodge the attack like he did when he was younger.

"Fire release: fire ball jutsu" Sasuke said as he send a fire ball at Naruto.

"Ice release: Ice mirror jutsu" Naruto said making a ice mirror before he step into the ice and disappear with the mirror then reappear behind Sasuke.

"Look out Sasuke" Sakura said.

Sasuke turn around to only get kick cross his face that send him into Sakura.

Kakashi went to stab Naruto with a kunai but Naruto block it with his kunai and use his other hand to do some handssign.

"Lightning release: lightning palm" Naruto said as he slam his hand into Kakashi and send lightning threw Kakashi's body.

"For the copy ninja, you are pretty weak." Naruto said before sending a kick to Kakashi's face.

Tsunade is trying to figure out how to get threw the barrier. She Can belieave what she is seeing.

"Earth release: earth spear" Jiraiya said as he send a spear made of earth at Naruto, that went threw him.

Naruto burst into a smoke.

"A shadow clone" Kakashi and Jiraiyas said.

"You are the first to ever did that." Naruto said before he send sending a kick to Jiraiyas back. Naruto dodge a punch from Sakura Naruto notice Kakashi stab up before he put his hands together.

"Chidori" Kakashi said as he went to attack Naruto Naruto went threw the hands signs.

"Chidori: earth quake" Naruto said as he form a chidori and slam it into the ground.

"Naruto" Kakashi though.

The ground start to shake and next then Kakashi new a lightning burst out of the ground and it him.

"Ahh" Kakashi scream.

Naruto saw Kakashi's face when Naruto use the chidori.

"So you figure out who I am Sensei." Naruto though.

Sakura and Sasuke ran up to Naruto with their swords. Naruto put out his twin Uzamaki swords.

"Now we can dance." Naruto said before he keep block their attacks. Naruto send a blade cross each of their arms and cutting them.

Naruto send a kick to them and send them into Kakashi. naruto pull his swords away and pull out Nuibari.

Jiraiya went to stab Naruto with two swords made out of stone. Naruto block it with Nuibari. Naruto jump back.

"Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing" said before he threw a kunai to a tree and disappear then reappear by with the kunai in his hand.

Naruto pull the sword force Jiraiya to jump or lose his legs. Naruto threw a kunai at Jiraiya which he block it. Nariuto appear infront of Jiraiya while holding the kunai that he threwand send a kick to his stomach. Jiraiya and Tsunade saw Naruto using the thunder god technique before Kakashi got kick.

"You guys don't worth my time to kill Naruto and his two pets/ partners dissaper.

The barrier disappear.

Tsunade order Kakashi and Jiraiya to meet her in the office alone.

Once they where in the office.

"you know who that is." jiraiya said.

"It is Naruto, I left him the scroll full of my chidori techniques." Kakashi said.

"It have to be, he use the thunder god technigue." Tsunade said.

"Maybe I am or maybe I am not." Naruto said as he pop out of the shadows.

Bestumis show his teeth at them while Shimo let out some flames.

"Come down, you two." Naruto said.

"They both comedown.

"I am story about Bestumis and Shimo, they are not use to see alot of people." Naruto said.

"Are you Naruto?" Tsunade ask.

"I am finally home grandma." Naruto said.

"You are a SS- rank Ninja." Jiraiya said.

"Why did you attack your old team.?" Kakashi ask.

"For fun and to test their skills." Naruto said.


	6. Chapter 6: welcome home part2

Demon of the leaf chapter 6: welcome home part 2

"Why did you left?" Kakashi ask Naruto.

"To get stonger." Naruto said.

"I can put you on team seven again if you want?" Tsunade ask.

"I don't mind being on their team but I don't want them or anyone know who I am. Naruto Uzamaki is dead. I will throw hits at Shikamaru because he was my first true friend. I know Shino and Kiba will figure out who I am because of their partners. Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze had been born. If it comes down to saving them or failing the mission. I will let them die . Anybody that attacks me will get kill." Naruto said.

"What happen to you?" Tsunade ask.

"Nothing had happen to me. I finally showing my trueself. The real me.." Naruto said.

"What have you learn?" Kakashi ask.

"I won't tell you humans any thing.. Lets just say if you humans try to betray me. I will destroy this village with out using alot of charka." Naruto said with a demonic voice.

"I will let the council know that you are back and I will promote you from chunin to jounin." Tsunade said.

"If they try anything I will kill them all slow and pain full." Naruto said.

"You will be on a mission with team seven in two days at the sound village." Tsunade said.

"Ok." Naruto said before he left.

Naruto saw his team with his other friends. Naruto just walk pass them.

"You!" Sakura said.

"What do you want little girl? I got better things to do then play with wanna be."Naruto said.

"You can't escape." Shikamaru said.

"Your shadow jutsus don't work on me." Nartuto said as he sunk into the shadow then appear behind Shikamaru and put a kunai to his throat.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru ask.

Ino put her hand up in a sign to put her soul into Naruto.

"I won't try that if I was you. You will be dead once you enter my body." Naruto said before his eyes turn into the juubigan.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yugato, Tsunade and Shizune saw Naruto's eyes change.

"He gots a dojutsu?" Shizue ask/ said.

"I wonder what it does." Yugao said.

Naruto push Shikamaru into Ino to dodge Rocklee and Neji's attacks,

"Aisunoji" Naruto said before he send white flames at them.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke said as he send a black flames at the white flames only for it to freeze.

"You are not the only one who can do that." Naruto said.

"Amaterasu" Naruto said as he send black flames at Sasuke.

Sasuke jump out of the way. Kakashi show up.

"Thats enough. Sasuke and..." Kakashi was about to say Naruto into Naruto interrupt him.

"Demonic Phantom." Naruto said.

"Sasuke, Sakura, This is your new team mate." Kakashi said.

"Demonic Phantom, come here." Kiba said.

Naruto walk up to Kiba and Shino.

"Welcome back Naruto." Kiba said only for Shino,and Naruto can hear.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone until you are ready." Shino said.

"My smell and Charka gave it off to your partners." Naruto said.

"Yeap, so I see you got yourselve two partners." Kiba said.

"I can come see you two later so We can catch up and you can meet them." Naruto said.

"My place." Shino said.

"What time?" Kiba ask.

"Ten tonight." Naruto said.

"That will be find with me." Shino and Kiba said.

"I don't like you." Sasuke and Sakura said as they walk up to Naruto.

"Your old team mate said the same thing before I kill him." Naruto said.

"You are a lier." Sasuke and Sakura said..

Naruto show him his old jacket that is cover in his blood 3 years ago when he had start his training.

"He was weak. I did this village a favor by killing him. He beg me to spare him after I had tourcer him for weeks. I can remember his screams." Naruto said before he threw it to thim.

"I will kill you." Sasuke and Sakura said.

Sakura went to hit Naruto but Naruto dodge the attack while looking at Sakura in her eyes.

"Thoses eyes." Sakura said.

"Who are you?" Sakura ask.

"I am the demon, The demon had finally return." Naruto said before disappearing into flames.

"The demon, demon, demon, demon ... The village call one person a demon and that is ... Naruto." Shikamaru and Sakura thought.

Shikamaru left to go to the 4ths head.

"Figure you will be here Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"You caught my hints. I won't give anymore out. I want you to figure out the clues because we are good friends but don't tell anyone." Naruto said.

"Who all knows?" Shikamaru ask.

"You, Kiba, Shino. Shizune, Kakashi, Yugao, Tsunade, and Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"Glad you have return." Shikamaru said.

"We can catch up at Shinos at ten." Naruto said.

Hours later- 12 am

Naruto have left Shino's house to get home. Naruto enter his apartment to find Sakura there.

" What are you doing here?" Naruto ask.

"Why?" Sakura ask.

"Why I kill him?" Naruto ask.

"No, Why did you left?" Sakura ask.

"I left to kill your team mate." Naruto said.

"No Naruto, Why did you really left?" Sakura ask.

"I am not Naruto." Naruto said.

"I know you are Naruto." Sakura said.

"I am not Naruto. I kill that weak ass loser who everybody even I hate and want dead. I was the only person who kill him." Naruto said.

"Stop lying to me. Remove your mask Naruto." Sakura said.

"I am not lying and I won't remove my mask." Naruto said as he start to back away from Sakura as she start to get close to him.

"I have alot to think about. Tsunade told me what was her regret the day you have return from return Sasuke. I though about it and I had the same regret the day you left." Sakura said.

" Naruto is Dead. You need to get over him. I kill him. You should try to kill me not claiming I am him." Naruto said. -

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze listen here, You may fool others but you are not fooling me. You think that you can throw hints at Shikamru and I won't catch the hints." Sakura said as she got Naruto to a coner.

"For the last time little girl. I am not." before Naruto can finish Sakura send a punch to Naruto's stomach before removing Naruto's mask showing his face.

"I knew it." Sakura said.

"I am not lying Sakura, I have kill my old self. Naruto Uzamaki is dead. I am now demonic phantom." Naruto said as he try to get his mask back from her.

"Why did you left?" Sakura ask.

"Because I was weak. I was weak for this village and team. I hated my old self. I want to break my mask and show my real self." Naruto said.

"You were not weak. You were the strongest out of the three of us." Sakura said as she push Naruto back to the wall before caughting Naruto's lips with her own. Naruto grab his mask and move himself away from Sakura.

"I can't do this. I am a demon. I love killing. I got to many enemies. The reason I have return is because demonic phantom don't have anybody close so they won't come for you guys but Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze has many enemies." Naruto said as he walk away from Sakura but Sakura grab Naruto's hand.

"I don't care. I won't tell anybody who you are. I want to be yours and you will be mine." Sakura said.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto ask.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura ask/ said.

"If any of my enemies figures out who I am. I will surrender before you will get hurt." Naruto said.

"I won't let you do that." Sakura said before she catch Naruto's lips again before she push Naruto into his room and enter the room. Sakura close the door behind her.


End file.
